The REAL Dark Lord- Part one!-
by KittyAngel StarFig
Summary: The truth about Voldemort, Harry's Family, and more... Please R/R, NO FLAMES!!
1. The REAL dark lord

A/N:This has about 5 parts in all… It starts a little wacked out, but it gets more normal.This takes place in yr. 7, this is a strange idea upon how the series could end…Please R/R

Disclaimer: JKR's characters, MY plot!

Nagini: HISSSSSSSS!

Voldie: Calm thy self my sweet! Your premium processed rodent giblets are almost ready!

Nagini: HISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldie: Okay, Okay, Here they are (sets down a steaming plate and Nagini devours it in one gulp) my, you are hungry! (guffaw guffaw) Too bad there isn't a Harry Potter to dine upon!

Nagini: (Slyly smiles and says in Parseltongue) Oh, I'm not finished yet!

Voldie: But we don't have anything else!!

Nagini: (Eating a chair leg) Yesssssss we do!

Voldie: NOOO! Not my wife's favorite chair! NOOO!

_Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter (currently a beetle on the wall) is listening, and is astounded that VOLDIE has a wife! But who was it??_

Nagini: YESSSSSS, your wife's favorite chair! Boy will she be mad!

Voldie (who's face is whiter than usual): Oh, yeah! Uh, so, will you… stop now?

Nagini: Now… letssss call each other by or FULL names, now ssssssssshall we?

Voldie: (sweating) m-m-must we?

Nagini: Well, (finishing the chair) yesssss, if you don't want me to eat your wife's favorite rug…

Voldie: Okay, Okay, Empress Nagini supreme ruler of the wizarding world… NOW STOP IT!

_Rita Skeeter just about falls off the wall_ _in surprise_

Nagini: Now, you worthless blob of a servant, BRING ME FOOD!

Voldie: But master… we're out of food!

Nagini: WELL THEN, _Tom Marvolo Riddle Potter,_ (Voldie winces and Rita Skeeter falls off the wall) I SHALL EAT YOUR WAND!!

Voldie: No, No! Anything but that!

Nagini: Okay, Crucio! (Voldie falls to the ground and starts shaking violently and Rita Skeeter undoes the curse quickly, not wanting to hurt her good story)

Nagini: HEY! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?????

Voldie: I-I-I didn't, Master, someone else must've done it!

Nagini: Yessssssssssssssssssss, I suppose nobody under both the imperius and the crutaceous curse could do anything like that… Except me, of course

Meanwhile Rita Skeeter is freaking out, what if Nagini finds her? Does Voldie's name of Potter have to do with Harry Potter? Voldie's under the imperius curse? So, is NAGINI the dark lord? What does it mean?

Nagini: What if there are spies roaming? I must find them!We have let out TOP-SECRET INFO. out! Maybe I should get out of my animal form-

Voldie: NO! Please, wouldn't you rather have some food? I'll get you a nice pork-chop! Huh? How about it master?

Nagini: (easily distracted by food) Yessssss, of coursssssssse, that would be nicccce!

Voldie: (Grasping his wand shakily) Okay, _Duponde Alastaber Wenk!_ (A lamp turns into a pork chop and Nagini Dines greedily)

Nagini: SSSSSo, _Tom Marvolo Riddle Potter_ (Voldie winces again) Let's find us that spy. (Nagini begins to stare at Voldie strangely; he is obviously controlling him since Voldie begins to search the room)

***

Harry: _Come on,_ Ron! We're gonna be late for breakfast! 

Ron: Sorry! I'm sleepy, okay? (Harry frowns) Fine.You and Herm go ahead.I'll meet you in the Great hall, OK?

Harry: Fine. See ya. (Exits)

(In the Great Hall)

Herm: (as Harry sits down) What took you so long? Where's Ron?

Harry:He was being lazy, so he told me he'd meet me here.

Herm: Oh.By the way, you got a letter. (Herm hands him a letter) I gave Hedwig some food, so she left already.

Harry: (Opening the letter) Weird, I don't recognize the handwriting. (Here's the letter)

Harry – A letter of warning.Do you realize anything strange about your family tree? (I enclosed a copy.)I sense that trouble is upon us, don't trust easily._Beware._

Harry: Weird, It's not signed.I wonder why.

Herm: You don't think its Sirius?

Harry: No, he doesn't write like that.Besides, where would he get my family tree? He's in hiding, remember? (Studies the family tree)Well, there I am, there's my parents and their siblings, I already know them, my grandparents are: Geneva S. Knockalas, Joseph P. Evans, Anna K. Norby, Tom M. Potter, nothing weird there. Hmm, I wonder why it stops there.

Herm: (Eyes widening) Can I see it?

Harry: Sure.

Herm: (Takes it and runs to the library)

Harry: Well, she must have made some sense of it.

***

Nagini: (after a while of searching) Well, what have you found, Potter?

Voldie: Nothing but a beetle, but-

Nagini: FOOD! (Eats the beetle a.k.a. Rita Skeeter)

Rita Skeeter: NOOOOO!

Nagini: Tastes like Chicken...


	2. more RDL series

A/N: So here's the next part, hope you like it, It's a bit longer than the other, but there's some pretty important stuff in it… Enjoy! (P.S. When I finish posting each part, I'll pst it as one fic, so that all of it will be in one place.Please R/R! J

Disclaimer: Same as Part one

Back @ Hogwarts…

Harry: Well, Ron, Herms not back, so lets get to class…

Ron: Yeah, you know Herm, whenever she goes to the library; she never comes out (both get up and start down the hall but bump into Herm)

Herm: HARRRY! HARRY! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! (She's whispering)

Harry:But what about charms?

Herm: Never mind that, THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!

Ron: It must be, if you're suggesting to skip class

Herm: Shut up! (Pulls them both into a closet and slams the door) Listen, I was reading in the wizarding records, and I found the middle name of your grandfather!

Harry: So?

Herm: Let me talk! (Ron starts to say something sarcastic)Herm: I SAID SHUT UP! Anyway, I found your grandfather Tom's middle initial-and his mother's surname. Does _Tom Marvolo Riddle Potter _Ring a bell?

Harry: You mean—

Herm: Yes… You-know-who is your grandfather… (A/N: GASP!!!)

Ron: Herm, I think you need mental help.

Herm & Harry: SHUT UP!

Harry: But if Voldemort (Flinch) is my grandfather, why would he kill his son and be out to kill me???

Ron: Yeah!

Herm: RON! OUT!

Harry: Herm…

Herm: Fine. You can stay, only if you LET ME TALK!!! Harry… I don't know the answer to that yet, but I'm going to research and find more about your family, especially Tom Potter… Oh, and I advise you listen to whoever sent you that letter, Beware… something strange is going on…

Meanwhile…

Nagini: Okay Tom, let's think of someone else to destroy…

Voldie: Why?

Nagini: CAUSE THAT'S MY JOB, INBASUL! Now… any suggestions?

Voldie: Uh, Rita Skeeter?

Nagini: Nah, she's okay… let her gossip, I like her newspaper column. Hmm, I haven't tried to kill Harry for a few months…

Voldie: NO! Why do you enjoy killing MY family!! Why not that Pettrigew's?

Nagini: Because HE led me to the potter family… ANYWAY… Ah, yes, a plan.It's my best yet! Are you ready to possess some top-secret info?

Voldie: sigh I guess.If you want to tell me.

Nagini: Esssssssxelent. (whisper whisper)

Voldie: But… that's so mean!

Nagini: DUH!!!! Now, I shall start tomorrow, you alert the Death Eaters… you've been a good… okay… adequate servant since you were sixteen, so I guess I can trust you. 

Voldie: (sarcastically) Goody. (Nagini glares) I mean, oh I won't let you down. 

Back at Hogwarts in the evening…

Ron: Herm, will you please let me read your potions essay? I've got eight inches of parchment left, and nothing to say about the Forgumth Potion—

Herm: (Studying a history book) Yeah, Sure.

Ron: That was easy… Hey, Herm, what are you reading in there that's so interesting?

Herm: It's a book from the library, It's talking about You-Know-Who's rise of power.

Harry: But, I thought we aren't supposed to read about that yet! Where'd you get that one?

Herm: The restricted area…

Ron: But who would sign a slip for you?

Herm: Where do you think I was during History? (Smiles slyly)

Harry: Herm! You of all people skipping class to break the rules…

Herm: Be Quiet! You don't want me to get caught, do you?If you don't want to know more about this grandfather thing, I'll take this book back…

Harry: No, that's okay. (A/N at this point, Harry has taken to making other plans to find out more about this, and slips into his room)

Opening his photo album of his parents, he searches for a family picture.To his surprise, he finds a picture of an adult standing behind James, holding a tiny cobra, obviously a pet

Harry: Oh my Gosh! This must be Voldemort!(Studying the picture, he noticed that Tom Riddle Potter was acting strangely.He was hugging James, and he looked as though at that time he was a normal person, but hadn't Dumbledore himself said that Tom began Dark wizardry around the age of sixteen?)

Harry: I think it's time for a talk with Sirius (Begins to write a letter)

Sirius: I hope you are well.I will make this letter short and get right to the point.I found out who my grandfather is.If you ever met him, or know who he is, I have a few questions to ask you, so maybe you could visit.I've been getting this feeling that something is going to happen, and this morning I received a strange letter. –Harry

Ron: (comes bursting in just as Hedwig took the letter) Harry! Harry! Come Quick- Something's happened to Herm!

Harry: What is it? (Ron leads him to the common room where every one is surrounding herm) S'cuse me! Please let me through (pushes through the crowd, herm is on the floor, clutching her shoulder) what happened, Herm? What's wrong??

Herm: My, s-s-shoulder! It hurts real bad! I was just reading and it just started to hurt real bad! 

Ron: Get her Madam Pomfrey, someone! Come on, Hermione, can you walk?

Herm: Yeah… It's getting worse (tears streaming down her face as she is guided to the nurse's office by Harry and Ron)


	3. Even MORE RDL series

A/N: Well, here's part three… in here, find out what's wrong with Herm, etc. Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last part… The first scene goes back to Nanigi and Voldie, so you know… Enjoy ;) Please R/R

Voldie: Okay master… they're ready, the Death Eaters have gathered in the forest!

Nagini: Perfect… now, time for me to do a bit of magic, Tom, you may go now.Get to the riddle house and wait for the signal.

Back at Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey took Herm in and shooed Harry and Ron outside to wait.

Madame Pomfrey: (emerging from behind a curtain) She's resting now, but the trouble isn't over,

Ron: What's wrong with her?

Poppy: I don't know, but I'm going to try and find out while she's sleeping, I'll see if I can get a look at her shoulder. (Disappears and after a bit, comes rushing out again)

Harry, GET DUMBELDORE DOWN HERE! NOW!

Harry: But—

Poppy: NOW! HURRY!

# Harry dashes out and runs to Dumbledore's office, and begins banging on the door

Harry: Professor Dumbledore, come quick its herm! It's Herm!

Peeves: Well, Well, Well, what's all this? A wee student beastie knocking at the headmaster's door, are we now?

Harry: Peeves, what's the password to get in?

Peeves: Well, little beastie, why should I tell you?

Harry: Please Peeves; if you know it, you've got to tell me! It's important!

Peeves: Well, if you are going to use that tone—(Door opens)

Dumbledore: Why, hello, Harry.Come in, please.

Harry: I can't, it's herm, and something's wrong with her, Madame Pomfrey wants you to come immediately! (Dumbledore's face turns white)

Dumbledore: I knew it was bound to happen… (Dashes down the hall with Harry trailing after him.)

Suddenly, as Harry is running, a piercing pain seemed to split his scar, causing him to fall near the Gryffindor Common room.

Meanwhile, Nagini launches her plan

Nagini: Yessss, now that I have gotten a bit of that Tom's hair, my polyjuice potion will be complete in exactly tttttttthree days!By then, Hogwarts will be broken into, and I can destroy Harry… oh itssss so sssimple!

As Tom runs to his house, Ideas flood his brain.(A/N: In this scene, all of this is being thought, not said.)

_ _

Voldie: Oh why was I such a fool to let Nagini control me? What a stupid lad I was then, unaware of what becoming friends with a mysterious snake could do to me!Snake, Ha! If Nagini were only a snake… If only she were a registered amagi, then this would never have happened!And now, I am forced under the imperius curse to practically murder my family-and more! Only luck can save Harry now… unless… (Runs to house and closes the curtains) If only, If only I could break out of this imperius curse and warn Harry and Dumbledore before it's too late… no, Nagini would find me out of course, and that would be the end of me… So what? I've got to try… I can't stand the thought of Nagini coming back to power… Yes… I must try, tonight, if it's the last thing I do! (Shut's his eyes and whispers a chant under his breath, Opens his eyes, closes them and tries again) Yes, yes? Has it worked? YES! I AM FREE! But no, I mustn't dawdle; I must get to Hogwarts before Nagini finds me out… (Runs into the forest towards Hogwarts)

Nagini: Weird… I suddenly feel lighter… ah, musssst be a side effect of the polyjuice potion… (Continues working)

A few hours later, Harry awakens in a bed in Madame Pomfrey's office

Harry: What?What happened?

Dumbledore: Thank goodness you're awake… are you alright?What happened? I lost you in the hallway, you were on the ground unconscious… can you remember

Poppy: Albus, Harry is not in the condition to answer questions…

Dumbledore: This is urgent, as urgent as Miss Granger's position…

Harry: (Shoots up in bed) Where's Herm? Is she all right?

Dumbledore: No worse off than you… Now, try to remember what happened, Harry,

Harry: I-I-I'm not sure, my scar hurts too much to think…

Dumbledore: So, did your scar hurt?

Harry: Yeah, I guess.See, really weird things have been going on—

Dumbledore: Poppy, can you leave us alone for a moment? I have to speak to Harry.

Poppy: Fine, but only for ten minutes.

Dumbledore: Thank you (Poppy leaves) Now Harry, you tell me these strange things, and then I'll tell you about—I'll see if I can help you.

Harry: Well, I-I-I've been having this weird feeling for the last few weeks, that, something, is going to happen… and then, well I got this letter—

Dumbledore: From whom, Harry?

Harry: It didn't say.It just told me to beware, and had a copy of my family tree…

Dumbledore: I'm sorry to interrupt again, but… did you notice anything…

Harry: Herm did… I found out who my grandfather was…

Dumbledore: Oh, Harry, I was going to tell you, when you were ready…

Harry: In a way, I'm glad to have found out… It's something I think it's important for me to know…

Dumbledore: I'm glad you feel that way, on account of what a shock it must've been…

Harry: Yeah, so then Herm was trying to find out for me why, he… wanted to kill his son in the first place… It just doesn't make any sense.But any way, I found a photo of –him- with my dad—and a snake.(Dumbledore's Face turned white) But, the weirdest thing was that he looked so normal! You said that he started practicing dark wizardry when the was sixteen, but, he must've been thirty in the picture… so then I wrote a letter to Sirus, to tell him what's going on…

Dumbledore: I'm glad you did, Harry.

Harry: Yeah, and then, Herm got hurt, I guess, and that's when we took her here, and then I got you, and, you know the rest.

Dumbledore: Yes.A strange story indeed. Trouble is upon us; I feel it in my bones.

Harry: Yeah, but will you tell me what's wrong with Herm?

Dumbledore: It's a bit hard to tell, but I suppose you should know the truth.Hermione should too, but she has endured a lot of pain, more than you, and is not in the condition to hear it.Anyway, I guess I should begin about fifteen years ago, about eight months before you were born; Hermione was born to a wizarding family.

Harry: But—her parents are muggles, right?

Dumbledore: I'll get to that.But anyway, Hermione was born during the peak of the Dark times, during Voldemort's highest time of power.Er… her parents knew they were in great danger, and didn't want Hermione to be hurt.So, when Hermione was about three months old, her parents made a hard decision, and took her to live with a muggle couple.The muggles were informed that her parents would be back… (Deep breath).Right after that, the wizard couple had another child, but since the parents thought they were safe, they kept this one.When the child was one, the parents were going to claim their first child… but… they were murdered.The only survivor was… 

Harry: (realizing the end of the story) Me? (GASP!!! Long silence…)

Dumbledore: Yes… you were taken to your relatives because Hermione's adoptive parents were not to be found… and well…

Harry: So… Hermione is my—_sister?_

Dumbledore:Yes.

Harry: But, you haven't told me the rest—what's wrong with Herm?

Dumbledore: Well, you know how your scar hurts whenever Voldemort is particularly strong?

Harry: Yeah…

Dumbledore: Well, right before Voldemort tried to kill you, he went to the Granger House, but he decided to go to the Potter's first… I don't know what made him change his mind, but, anyway, before he left, he set a spell on Hermione that she wouldn't be able to leave her bed until he… returned to kill her… but then, he reached his downfall and the spell was broken, leaving a scar on her shoulder

Harry: But then why hasn't it hurt her before?

Dumbledore: Because Voldemort wasn't as close to her… so my theory is that it only hurts when his power gets to a certain level… so judging that it hurt the first time tonight… Voldemort must be plotting something…now, you need some rest, and please, Harry, don't tell Hermione, I would like to.So, try to sleep. (Leaves the room, leaving Harry stunned and unable to sleep)


	4. The fourth part in RDL series

A/N: Part 4!!! (Only one more part after this)This starts where Vold. Is in the Forbidden forest, Heading towards Hogwarts… YEA FOR ANYONE WHO REVEIWED ME!!! I didn't get many last time L Just enough to post the sequel… I'll stop jabbering… PLEEEEZ R/R!

Voldie in the forbidden Forest

Voldie: Okay… I'll probably get there by dawn, and then I can confront Harry. But, Oh No! When can I get to Harry alone?Hmm, Ah, yes, I have an idea! (Scribbles a note)

Harry- Meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest at, say, noon? Do not bring anyone, this is VERY important! Signed,

Voldie: Now, whom should I sign it from?Well, this is a problem.Ah, I have an idea! I'll sign it as: Cornelius FudgeThere now, let's see if there is and owl somewhere in this forest… ah, this rat will do! (Ties the letter to the rat's tail)Okay Rat, get this to Harry Potter, Pronto!! (A/N: Rats are familiar with Parseltongue.)Now to find the way out of this stupid forest…

Back @ Hogwarts

Harry was released from the hospital wing and is in a corridor with Ron, on his way to the Great Hall, groggy eyed, for breakfast.Hermione is still in the Hospital Wing.

Harry: (A rat crawls out from under a loose floorboard) Oh my Gosh!!Look Ron, it's a rat, and look!It has a letter tied onto it!

Ron: (Picks up the rat and grabs the letter.) Here, it's for you.

Harry: Strange, I've never heard of rats delivering mail before, (Opens letter and reads it, wide eyed)

Ron: Hey, Harry…

Harry: Just a minute Ron, wait until I'm finished reading this—

Ron: But Harry—This is Scabbers!! I mean Pettrigew!

Harry: Pettrigew?You caught him? Wow!Come on; let's tie him up!

Ron: What good would that do? I say we flush him!

Harry: No! Cause if we tied him up, and he transformed, then he would be strangled to death! (Takes off his shoelace and ties up Pettrigew)

Ron: Now what do we do with him? 

Harry: Take him to Dumbledore! After all, he is Voldemort's (Flinch) prized servant. (The two head toward Dumbledore's office)

Ron: By the way, what did the letter say, and who was it from?

Harry: I didn't finish it—(Takes out the letter and reads it)

Ron: What does it say?

Harry:It says to go to the edge of the forbidden forest by lunch, and it's from Fudge!

Ron: Fudge? Why would he want you to do that? And why wouldn't he use an owl? It's not like he's poor or anything…

Harry: Don't you see? This isn't from Fudge!It must be from someone else, it must be—Come on Ron! We need to get to Dumbledore's office!! (Starts to run and starts banging on the door) PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!

Ron: Why's it so urgent? Who's it from???? (Dumbledore open's the door)

Dumbledore:Hello, boys.I was just going to breakfast, do come in… (Harry Runs in)

Ron: Dumbledore!You'll never guess who we found!!

Harry: Ron! Let me talk! I know something more important! Dumbledore! I got this letter (Hands him the letter) and I think I know who it's from! (Dumbledore reads the letter and looks up very calmly)

Dumbledore: Yes, I know who it's from, no need to get excited, I'll come with you...

Ron: What are you talking about? I found Pettrigew! Remember?

Dumbledore:That's nice, now, please, hold on to him and I'll meet with you in a moment, I need to talk to Harry. (Ron, put out, steps outside)

Harry: Why should we meet him at all?I mean, it _is_ Lord Voldemort, Right?

Dumbledore:I believe so Harry, but answer me this:Don't you think Voldemort is smarter than that?It's a bit obvious the letter is from him, isn't it?Besides, he's not going to kill you in broad daylight, is he?Isn't that underestimating his brainpower?

Harry: Yeah, but…

Dumbledore: Look, something strange is going on and I believe I can verify what I think it is—if I go with you at noon… Alright?

Harry: Yeah, but one thing… Ron really wants to talk to you about Pettrigew…

Dumbledore: Ah yes, send him in, you may go to breakfast…I'll see you at the front gates at quarter 'till noon

At Noon…

Dumbledore: Harry, are you ready?

Harry: (uneasily) I guess

Dumbledore: Good… Now, before we leave, I would like you to drink this elixir (hands Harry a goblet)

Harry:What does it do?

Dumbledore:It's called a bubble barrier charm.Once drunken, an invisible bubble will form around you that no wand can penetrate from the outside.The only thing that can touch you is the hand of an ally.I have drunken some already.

Harry: Oh. (Drinks the elixir)

Dumbledore: Oh, I must warn you, once we get outside, I'll set a body bind spell on anything that moves, just in case.Now then it's almost noon, it would be a bad idea to be late… (The two walk in silence until they reach the forest, setting body bind spells on bees, squirrels, and other miscellaneous animals.Just then, Voldie jumped out from behind the bushes and as Harry jumps back in surprise, Voldie dives for his ankles, and grasps them, not wanting to miss his only chance)

ZAP!!! (Dumbledore puts a body bind spell on Voldie.)

Dumbledore: So, Voldemort, we finally meet. What have you come here for?

Voldie: Mph Mph

Dumbledore: Oh, sorry, I'll release your jaw. (ZAP!)

Voldie: Thank you… oh, I must warn you two…

Harry: WAIT! Dumbledore, you can release the Body bind spell—

Dumbledore: But—

Harry: He touched me!You said only allies could penetrate the bubble!

Dumbledore: Ah, my theory is correct… (ZAP! Undoes the body bind)

Voldie: Thank you.Now that you trust me… I must warn you two!Tomorrow morning the Death Eaters—(Harry yelps with pain and clutching his forehead, faints, guess who pops out from behind the bushes…)

Nagini: Well, Well, Well, my little servant has emmerged from his imperius spell.How smart.IMPERIO! (Voldie is thrown to the ground)Ah yesssssssss, Albus and Harry… I know about your little bubble and… Oh No! Your bubble has ran out of time. Tut Tut.Should've taken more elixir…

Dumbledore:Expelliarmus! (Nagini's wand flies into the air, but she catches it with her tail and aims at Harry)

Nagini: ADVARA KEDEVRA!!! (As a flash of green light shoots through the air…)

Dumbledore: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Dives in front of Harry)

Voldie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Dives in front of Dumbledore)

A/N: He He He… a cliffie!!!Don't worry, I'll post the next part PRONTO… (If I get reviews, ) but I'll stop threatening you… Part five, THE FINALE, is almost ready as we speak!.. Oh yeah, sorry if I spelled Pettrigew wrong, I was too lazy to look it up J Please R/R!


	5. FINALE! (Yay!)

A/N: HERE IT IS!!! The final part to my series… thanks to anyone who reviewed my stories… you probably want to see the end of the cliffie, so I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

A Few Days Later…

Harry sits up in bed, talking incoherently, since he thinks he is still at the edge of the forbidden forest, only to find out that he is in the hospital wing.Unsure of what happened after he fainted, Harry begins to freak out.

_ _

Harry: (bolts out of bed) Where's the SNAKE???Voldemort turn around!! Where IS he? Where are Voldemort and Dumbledore!I need more Bubble Barrier elixir! HURRY!HE"S GONNA MURDER YOU!!!

Madame Pomfrey: Heavens, Child! Don't yell!And please don't say that name!

Harry: BUT WHAT ABOUT VOLDEMORT!!!

Poppy:Dumbledore!I believe Harry is delirious!

Dumbledore: (walking into the room) He's awake? Oh, good.

Poppy: And will you please tell him not to say that name?

Dumbledore: Who, Voldemort?

Poppy: AHHHH! (Runs out of the hospital wing, by now Harry is running around madly)

Harry:Dumbledore!The snake! The snake!

Dumbledore:I think you hit your head a bit hard considering you've been unconscious for two days.

Harry:What?Is my scar broken open?

Dumbledore: No, Harry.Calm down.You should probably get some rest…

Harry: No! Please, WHERE'S VOLDEMORT??? (Students passing by the hospital wing yell and run down the hall.)

Dumbledore:Please sit down, Harry!I will explain! Calm yourself!

Harry: (sits down, panting) Okay. NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO—

Dumbledore: Hush!I believe Madame Pomfrey will quit if she hears that name again!

Harry: Okay… I'm Okay…

Dumbledore: okay, I don't know how much you remember, and I don't want to upset you any further, so please wait until I am finished before you speak.Now… we were walking to the forest—

Harry: I know _that!_

Dumbledore: Okay Harry.Now… we had Voldemort in a body-bind, and because he touched your ankle, we let him free.Then he began to tell us about the Death Eaters.Then a snake with the name of Nagini slithered out from behind the bushes, and you fainted.Then the snake, realizing that the bubble charms were gone, put Voldemort back under the imperius curse.I tried to disarm her, but it didn't work… so she decided to kill you once and for all… as she began the curse… I jumped in front of you, and Voldemort jumped in front of me… because Voldemort acted against the imperius curse, the spell backfired and hit Nagini, killing her… but it also (DEEEP breath) killed your grandfather.

Harry: (sits there, stunned)

Dumbledore: Harry?

Harry: (sits there, stunned)

Dumbledore: Do you have anything you want to tell me?

Harry: Did you tell Hermione?He's her grandfather too.

Dumbledore: Yes, Harry, I did.I think you've been through enough for today… (Gets up to leave)

Harry: Wait!I have one more question… Who wrote that letter?

Dumbledore:I believe that Voldemort did, but we will never know for sure.

Harry: Oh.One more thing—

Dumbledore: Your _last _question…

Harry: Who else knows that Voldemort is my Grandfather?

Dumbledore: Only me, you, your sister, and anyone else you told…

Harry: I see… I only told Ron.

Dumbledore: Speaking of Ron… he has been living in High Glory for the last few days.After Pettrigew was captured, the rat was given a truth potion, revealing over the loudspeaker about how _he _was the 'bad guy', not Sirius, and how Nagini is the real Dark lord, not Voldemort.An interesting part of that speech was that Nagini is and unregistered Amagi… Whose human form is Igor Karakoff… And because of Pettrigew's confession, he was immediately given the dementor's kiss and flushed down the toilet, at Ron's Request.He was awarded a trophy for 'Special Services to The School and the Wizarding World' and given one million galleons.

Harry: Dumbledore? Shouldn't we star calling my grandfather by his real name- Tom?

Dumbledore: Of Course. (Leaves the room)

Two weeks later – Hogwarts Graduation!!

Dumbledore: And now I would like to award the diplomas to the graduating class at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! (CHEER!)First, the Ravenclaw Graduates, (CHEER!) The Hufflepuff Graduates (CHEER!) The Slytherin Graduades (clap) and the Griffyndor Graduates:Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas.As you may have noticed, I have left out three Gryffindors, who all helped the school in many ways over the past seven years.First, Mr. Ronald Weasley, who received a special service award last week for catching the rat (Snicker) and destroying Mr. Peter Pettrigew, who revealed to us the _real_ dark lord and more… (CHEER, Ron's ears go redder than ever seen before)Secondly, Mr. Harry Potter, who had had (and survived) numerous encounters with the dark lord, always escaping with flying colors.And last, but not least, the Valedictorian of the class, Miss Hermione Potter (Crowd GASPS!)For those who have been wondering, Harry Potter's sister (GASP!).She excelled in academics, loyalty to her friends, and helping the school in numerous times of distress… (Hermione is redder than Ron's hair) And with that note, I pronounce the graduating class of Hogwarts full-fledged wizards and witches. (YAY! EVERYONE GOES CRAZY, ETC.)

A/N: How'd you like it? PLEASE tell me!So be nice and Review J -StarFig


End file.
